Candor or Dauntless?
by divergentgal
Summary: The whole Gang gets together to play truth or dare who knows what will happen! will few people get together will someone get Jealous? (sorry i really suck at summaries)
1. The Start

_**This is my first story so sorry if its bad and sucks **Disclaimer** I own nothing :'( on with the story! **_

**Tris' POV:**

I'm standing next to the chasm when I hear a familiar sequel _Christina_ "TRIS!" she shouts "Yes Christina?" I said almost bored. "Uriah and Zeke are having a party, and they invited us we have to find something to wear!" She exclaims "great…"

Page break

Me and Christina walk to a lingerie story and I stop. "Christina no way in hell am I going in there!" "come on tris if we are playing Candor or Dauntless we need to get you cute clothes, we don't want people to see you in those abnegation clothes now do we." "I guess not...What's candor or dauntless?" we walk into the lingerie store "it's like Truth or Dare, if you choose dauntless you have to do whatever that person said. If you choose Candor you have to answer truthfully."

*after hours of shopping*

I head over to Christina's and I knock on her door "Coming!' I hear her shout from inside and she opens the door and pulls me inside "Ready" "Ready." Christina starts giving me a few clothes and I try them on. "why do I need the extra layers for?" "You need them because if you don't do a dare or truth you have to take off one article of clothing." "ok." Christina gets dress and she does my hair and makeup then she does her own and they head over to Uriah's and Zeke's

Once we walk in we are immediately greeted by alcohol "Great you girls came!" Zeke greets us. "lets start Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah yells "people who don't want to play leave now" Zeke states a few people file out leaving me, Uriah, will, Christina, Four, Peter (who the hell invited him?!) Al and Eric (same with him!) they all sit in a circle. "I'll go first since its my Apartment" Zeke says before anyone else can say anything. "hmm…Four Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks "Dauntless of course." Four replies. "I dare you to…."

_**None of the characters are dead I need help with ideas and reviews please like I said this is my first story thank you for reading and here is cake (dauntless cake) bye! Divergentgal out!**_


	2. Tris's Surprise

_**Yeah…second chapter everyone! Tris you do the disclaimer!**_

_**Tris: She doesn't own me, the book or anyone else Veronica Roth does.**_

_**Me: Thank you tris! **_

_**Tris: No prob and on with the story!**_

**Four/Tobias POV: **

"Dauntless" I say confidently "I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Christina." Zeke smirks and I take of my shirt "Sorry Christina but no way I like someone else and your with will." "Good and who's your crush?" Christina smiles and looks at Tris "not your turn. Will candor or dauntless." "Dauntless duh." He says and I smirk "you have to be in a drinking contest with Uriah. First person who faints or vomits loses." Zeke runs to the kitchen and comes back with a six-pack of bears. "let's get started." They both start to drink and I occasionally look at Tris who is focused on the challenge and eventually Will passes out so Uriah has the turn.

**Tris' Pov:**

"Trissy! Candor or what's the other one…oh yeah Dauntless!" He slurs "Dauntless." Uriah whispers in my ear and I pale "screw you if I die I blame it on you." I get up and get out my phone and dials Caleb's number and waits for him to pick up "Hello?" Caleb answers "Hey Caleb its Beatrice." "what's wrong Beatrice?" "Um... I'm pregnant!" "WHAT WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER?! YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE PREGNANT IM COMING OVER WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" he yells and hangs up and all of us bursts out laughing and the door swings open "BEATRICE!" "Caleb before you say anything it was a dare im not pregnant and im not dating anyone..want to play candor o r dauntless?" "fine.."

_**Guys I really need idea's please! I hoped you liked that one even though it was short I will try to make more of them longer as I continue righting but I will make more stories as well thank you for reading and the nice reviews are appreciated im really happy about the fast updates and reviews continue doing that please and pm me for ideas as well thank you! Divergentgal out!**_


	3. Fourtris finally!

_**Me: thank you guys for so much support on the stories and I will promise to spend more time to do it! Peter you can have it!**_

_**Peter: She doesn't own me or anybody Veronica Roth does. On with the story.**_

_**Me: he-!**_

**Tris' POV:**

After awhile of explaining and arguing (thank you peter) we finally got back on to the game. "Caleb, Candor or Dauntless" "uh…Dauntless?" "I dare you to go around the pit and see the first girl and ask her to marry you then stage a dramatic breakup!" "Ok, who wants to come with?" "Me!" both Me and Uriah say together then we all walk out.

_**Page break! **_

**Four/Tobias POV: **

"Zeke can I have a private conversation with you?" "Sure" Me and Zeke walk into the kitchen "What's up man." "It's about Tris." "Ok what about her?" I sigh "I don't think I have a chance with her…" "Dude have you not seen the way she looks at you?!" "Yeah, but have you seen how the others have looked at her." "Dude, ill just ask either one of you guys questions and neither of you can back down. Sounds like they are back come on." Zeke walks back to the circle and I follow as Tris and Uriah comes back laughing and Caleb's face red as a tomato. "What happened?" I asked and looked at Tris "Caleb met Lauren and when he asked her to marry him she punched him and when he did the breakup she punched him again!" She says and most of us burst out laughing (meaning her, Uriah, will, Christina and Al) and I chuckled lightly.

_**Page break!**_

**Tris' POV: **

"Zeke is it? Candor or D-"Caleb said without finishing his sentence "Dauntless of course!" Zeke smirks "ok. I dare you to go to the pit a sing what makes you beautiful to the first girl you see." "Seems easy enough." "I'll watch!" Uriah exclaims and the two brothers walk out

*A few minutes later*

The two brothers come in while Zeke's face is red and Uriah is laughing "Well…what happened!" I exclaim "The first girl he saw was Tori and that was hilarious and she was just shocked and just walked off!" Uriah explained "anyhow! Four Candor or Dauntless" "Dauntless" he said simply and looked at me and I looked at the ground. "I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Tris." "NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING A ROOM!" Caleb shouts. Four just grabs my arm and brings me to Zeke's room and we sit on his bed. While Caleb is shouting "You know we don't have to do anything tris." He looks at the ground and I just took my chance. I walk and sit next to Four and looked at him "or…" four looked at me "Or what?" I kissed him on the lips and pulled away quickly to see his reaction and he smiles "You liked it?" I said surprise "depends." He leans in and kissed me I was surprised but kissed back. "10…9…8…7654321! Were coming in!" Zeke says and he runs in with Uriah and Caleb and me and Four break blushing like crazy "what the hell was going on?!" Caleb says obviously mad "um…uh…lets get back to the game" I say with my face still red and I grab Four's hand and we walk back to the circle

_**Finally I got those two together and it's only the third chapter woot! Guys I still need help with the dares please and get this you gut THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I like to make you guys feel special! ;) Divergentgal out!**_


	4. HELP PLEASE

_**]A/N Omg im so sorry guys I didn't update for a couple of days but I really need some help! With truths and dares please help and I will try to get back to that story as soon as possible till ill be writing a new one percy Jackson because its coming out tomorrow and yeah.. so so sorry if you guys thought this was a update it's a author note please I need help! Divergentgal out!**_


	5. im back and update

_**A/N hey! Guess who's back! Me (I suck..) just a small authors note, I am starting up the story again for a little bit so don't worry! Disclaimer I don't own anything just the plot. On with the story!**_

**Tris's POV:**

Me and Four sat down and everyone starts bombing us with questions.

"What happened in there?!" Uriah shouts

"What did you do?" Overprotective much Caleb?

"Spill everything!" Obviously Christina asked that

"GUYS! Nothing freaking happened!" I lied and hoping the Christina can't tell yet she does and looks at me with a look pretty much saying '_you are going to tell me later whether you like it or not'_ and I sigh

"Will. You know the question" Four states.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Christina." Will shrugs and grabs Christina's hand and goes into Zeke's room. Then Uriah starts the timer and about a few minutes later we can hear moaning. "They wasted no time what so ever." I stated and the others just nod "Guys! 10…9…8…7654321!" Uriah and Zeke bursts into the room then they literally just go back to the circle not talking. Then Christina and Will came out hair messed up and swollen lips "You wasted no time."

"Yeah and." She says in-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Um, never mind."

"Well I got to go head back to Erudite compound. See you Beatrice and friends, and _Four._" Caleb glares at Four and walks out.

"alright guys, come back in the same clothing no doubt about that we are going to do it again" Uriah states proudly and we all nod, say our good-bye's and leave heading to our own apartment's. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, oh well.

_**A/N Sorry, that it's cut short. But don't worry I promise the chapters will become longer and fill with more suspense but for now I will tell you this. Someone will make a reappearance in the next chapter. Divergentgal out!**_


End file.
